


Here's To Another

by weissisms (edgeworthtbh)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Revolution, Pre-Established Relationship, best ending, good ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeworthtbh/pseuds/weissisms
Summary: Connor decides to spoil Hank on his birthday, after Hank spoiled him for his.





	Here's To Another

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure if I wanted it to be a one-shot, or a multi-chapter. So, multi-chapter it is, I guess. 
> 
> Idk if I wanna make it smutty later or not, so for now, enjoy the fluff until I decide ;D

Connor was a whirlwind the past week, making sure everything was planned properly and in place for today. Keeping Hank from getting suspicious was rather difficult, to say the least. After all, the man had been made Lieutenant at a young age, and it certainly wasn’t for his good looks. So, Connor made sure to plan everything while he spent some of his time at New Jericho, not wanting to slip in front of Hank.

 

The android spared a quick glance at the clock after he finished making breakfast, smiling when he saw that he still had time before Hank woke up. He briskly walked to the front door, and headed outside, making his way to Hank’s car. He popped the trunk and pulled out a large plastic bag that had been hiding in there the past week—Connor was thankful Hank didn’t have any use for it as of late. He quietly closed the trunk, then went back into the house.

 

Connor opened the bag after setting it down on the table, and pulled out gift bags, stuffing the presents inside alongside tissue paper to conceal it all, then he took them all into the living room. He neatly arranged the gifts on the coffee table, then he walked to Hank’s room. 

 

He slipped inside, then approached the bed, watching the man sleep. He smiled in delight, crawling into bed beside the lieutenant. Wrapping an arm around Hank, he snuggled in close and delivered a soft kiss to his cheek, the man’s beard rubbing against his lips, causing a pleasant shudder to roll throughout the android’s body. 

 

“Lieutenant.” He murmured softly as Hank shifted, Connor’s fingers rubbing along Hank’s lower back. “It’s time to wake up.”

 

The man grumbled in irritation at the disturbance and moved to roll over, only for Connor to follow, half-resting on the human. “Hank.~” The android sang softly, his hand trailing along Hank’s chest now. 

 

Hank groaned, “what the fuck do you want?” He said, but it came out as a slurred mumble. 

 

Connor kissed his jaw. “I want you to wake up.” He replied cheekily, causing the man to finally open his eyes, only to shoot Connor a dirty look, to which Connor merely smiled cutely. 

 

“Fucken android.” The man grumbled before shaking said android off his shoulder and sitting up, holding a hand to his head. He may have cut back on his drinking, but that didn’t mean his body approved of it. 

 

Without a word, Connor got up and went over to the nightstand, digging out the pain relievers. He shook out a couple, then grabbed the glass of water he left earlier, handing them over to his partner. 

 

Hank grunted in reply and took them, then he sighed afterwards. “So, whaddaya waking me up for so early?” He asked, leaning back against the headboard, watching as Connor crawled into bed again. 

 

“You should get up and see for yourself.” Connor replied with a bright smile, his LED glowing a cheerful blue. 

 

The man squinted at his android, “I swear to god, Connor, if you fucking burned the kitchen down-”

 

The RK800 shook his head, “no, no, it isn’t anything like that, I promise. I think you will really like this, Lieutenant.” 

 

His eyes remained narrowed, then he sighed. “If ya say so.” He commented as he heaved himself out of bed. 

 

Connor smiled, then pretty much bounded out the door and down the hallway.

 

Hank couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face, then he headed into the bathroom. After he finished, he went out to the kitchen where Connor was waiting, a plate of food resting in Hank’s spot.

 

His squint returned as he glanced back and forth between the android, and the breakfast. “What did you do?” He asked as he sat down slowly, Connor blinking in confusion. 

 

“What do you mean? I always make you breakfast.” He pointed out, his hands folded behind his back neatly. 

 

“Yeah, but you rarely make me a feast. This is a lot of food, Con.” He replied, gesturing to the couple of plates. “You only make me this much food if you did something bad or if you’re hiding something.”

 

Connor kept himself composed, making sure his LED remained a neutral blue as he smiled sweetly, “I just wanted to treat you. After all, you have done so much for me, Hank, I merely wanted to spoil you.” 

 

Hank’s squint narrowed further before he let it go. For now. He chose to eat instead, knowing he couldn’t interrogate the android any longer. Connor was a cryptic shit when he wanted to be, and it was nearly impossible to get answers out of him. 

 

Said android smiled, pleased, then he took a seat across from Hank. He waited oddly quietly for Hank to finish, which raised the man’s suspicions even more. Big breakfast, a quiet android, something was going on, and Hank wasn’t sure if he should be worried or not. Connor wouldn’t do anything bad, he knew that much, but he couldn’t help himself. 

 

When he finished, Connor was quick to clear the plates and wash the dishes, then he strode back over to Hank. He took his hand, then he began to ramble as he led him over to the living room, the android walking backwards.

 

“I know you dislike holidays and birthdays, to you they’re just a regular day, but I felt that after you bothered to celebrate mine for me, I should do the same in return.” He explained in a rush, his LED blinking a worried gold. “You mean a lot to me, Hank, and I’m glad to see you making it to another year. I wanted to celebrate your birthday.” Connor continued, his calves meeting the coffee table. He stopped, then he stepped aside, revealing the assortment of gift bags on the table. He smiled, although it was nervous. “Happy birthday, Hank.” He mumbled. 

 

Any trace of annoyance and suspicion that Hank held had completely evaporated, his eyes softening. He didn’t know how to feel. He never cared about his birthday, not when he was younger, not even now. His birthday never really mattered to him, it was just another day, just like Connor guessed. However, to see Connor trying so hard to make Hank feel appreciated on an apparent special day, that meant more to him than anything in the world. 

 

Without a word, the older man grabbed Connor’s arm and dragged him into a tight hug. The android froze in surprise before he immediately clung back to him. 

 

“Thanks, Con.” He mumbled softly, wondering how in the hell he got lucky to have someone like Connor in his life. He pulled back after getting a ‘you’re welcome, Hank’, then he leaned forward and kissed the android briefly before breaking apart completely. 

 

He turned back to the gifts, his cheeks rather pink, then he sat on the couch as he began to open them. He pulled out two limited edition records that he never had the chance to buy from his favorite jazz artist, a Gears jersey and beanie, a CD from Knights of the Black Death that was signed, a new hoodie, and a small bag filled with gift cards to his favorite places. He struggled to keep his emotions at bay, a smile on his lips as he looked everything Connor got him. He set everything down on the coffee table, then he looked over to the android, who was sitting beside him, a warm smile on his freckled face. 

 

“God dammit, I hate you sometimes.” He grumbled, but his words held no weight. He loved Connor with all he had, and this just emphasized everything for the android. 

 

“I love you too, Hank.” Connor beamed, kissing his cheek sweetly, then he pushed himself up onto his feet. “Now, I still have more planned for you. So, I suggest you get ready so we can go.”

 

Hank rose a confused brow, “uh, alright. Where are we going?” 

 

The android merely winked, knowing how much it affected the Lieutenant. “You’ll see.” He answered, then went over to Sumo with his leash to walk him, making sure to add a bit of a sway to his hips to entice Hank into doing what he asked.


End file.
